


Every Single Star is Shining

by Lastavica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Thanos sucks!, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: The only thing you can do is bury the dead and grieve.





	Every Single Star is Shining

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I never know what I'm gonna write until I start writing it. And I wrote this.

When the sun still shone above Africa and those in shock still called out for the missing, General Okoye went to M'baku. Even his proud stature couldn't hide the weight of this defeat. Okoye told the Jabari that none from the royal family still lived. Standing together amidst the devastation and the silence she saluted him as king. He looked around to the scattered, said nothing and nodded.

Those who remained, collected the dead well into the night. No one rested. No one wanted to stop and allow the reality to settle over them like the ash across Wakanda.

A bereft nation mourned in the darkness. That remnant of a purged universe could barely meet each other's eyes that night. An aching threnody rose above the field of battle. Light filled every window in the city where the wounded were tended to and the dead prepared for burial. The roads to the cemeteries would see no stillness for many days to come.

Natasha Romanoff listened to the songs as she walked the gore laden grass, searching. The Wakandan words were unfamiliar to her, but the melody and the voices conveyed the grief. Nothing in her life could have prepared her or anyone else for this.

She helped lift another body onto a hovering transport and continued scanning the ground ahead of her. Others walked near by and the craft followed slowly behind them. The light she carried soon fell upon an ugly scene. Natasha called to her companions. Quickly limbs were carefully folded in ornate cloth and carried away. Prayers were spoken and the songs went on.

When she began walking again, she realized they had reached the tree line. Those still with her moved on with their search, but she remained where she was. Her thoughts got lost in the woods until something drew her in. She walked slowly as if out of reverence for the fallen. A little further into the forest she found him sitting on the log where Vision had died. Twice. Through a small break in the canopy he was looking up at the stars.

Steve knew what her approach sounded like and did not stir when she sat quietly beside him.

"The stars are still up there." he said.

She looked up too.

"It feels like a taunt."

She had no reply for him. No one did. All she could offer was her presence. She sat with him for a long time before he spoke again.

"I'm grateful you're still here, Nat."

"Same, Steve." was all she said.

Steve didn't say anything else. The two of them looked at the stars as the mourning songs faded in and out in the distance.

Eventually dawn paled the horizon and a silent day began.

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Steve and Nat's friendship just keeps growing and growing and growing. And maaaaaan! I can't WAIT for Avengers 4.
> 
> Once again, a song lyric inspired the title. "Now that it's too late, Maria" by Dawes.
> 
> And tonight every single star is shining  
> The power lines all sizzle and buzz  
> And now that it's too late, Maria  
> I see it all for what it was
> 
> Oh, to write fan fic like Taylor Goldsmith writes and sings. ;)


End file.
